The Pain of Loving another
by Shanteru
Summary: Hiei is a cursed child therefore he is destented to be alone. Kurama is a fox demon who loves life and who feels alone most of the time. Both have friends Yusuke and Kuwabara and eachother but what neither knows is that their friendship is something more
1. Chapter 1 The Trust of Friends

1Disclaimer I do not own Yu Yu Hakisho. I do however own the plot.

Chapter One: The Trust of Friends

Hiei and Kurama were walking through the Maki looking for the source of the huge demonic power they were feeling when the ground around them began to shake.

Kurama said, "Hiei do you feel that?"

Hiei said, "Yeah I do. What do you think it is?"

Kurama said, "I don't know but what ever it is has to be huge. Do we keep going or do we stay where we are?"

Hiei said, "Yeah I guess we don't have a choice we have to get this demon or else Koenma will be really pissed. We can't afford that mistake. So come on Kurama lets go and see who this huge power belongs to."

They preceded to follow the demonic power only to be knocked off their feet and to their knees by the shaking. Kurama fell forward and almost off the edge of the cliff had it not been for Hiei grabbing his hand. Kurama was hanging from the cliff side with Hiei holding onto his hand and keeping him from falling to his death on the sharp rocks below.

Hiei said, "Hey Kurama you ok?"

Kurama didn't answer him. He was too scared to answer him all he did was look up toward the fire demon that was literally his life line. Hiei saw Kurama's eyes and saw the fear plain in them. He thought _Shit Kurama's scared so much he can't say anything. I have to get him back up here but how. He's too heavy for me to just drag up here and his hands slipping. Damn it all._

Hiei said, "Kurama I need you to do as I say alright. Can you do that?"

Kurama nodded his head and said, "Hiei don't let me drop please."

Hiei said, "I don't plan on it ok. But I need you to give me your other hand or I'm going to drop you because if you've noticed your hands slipping."

Kurama reached up and grabbed a hold of Hiei's other hand. Hiei knew he had to hurry because he was slipping with the added weight of Kurama on his own.

Hiei said, "Kurama be careful alright. I am going to pull you as hard as I can to get you over the edge alright. Then I need you to help me alright."

Kurama nodded and waited for him. Kurama thought _Just hurry Hiei please. I don't wanna die this way._

Hiei took a deep breath and pulled Kurama as hard as he could. He got him up and over the edge and Kurama tried to pull himself up onto the ledge but couldn't. Hiei moved and grabbed Kurama around his waist as he started to slip back down. Hiei pulled and got Kurama up over the edge.

Hiei grabbed Kurama and moved as far from the edge as possible so they didn't fall back over it. He was leaning against the rock face and he was breathing really heavily. Kurama was laying across his lap and he was shaking and he was also breathing really hard but most of all Hiei could smell the salt of his tears. Hiei pulled Kurama up to his chest and ran his fingers through his hair.

Hiei said, "Its alright Kurama your safe now alright. I'm right here. You won't have to worry about anything hurting you ok. I will never let anyone hurt you or anything to happen to you ok."

Kurama didn't move from where he was leaning with his head against Hiei's chest and just continued to cry.

Kurama said, "Do you promise Hiei?"

Hiei pushed Kurama up and cupped his face in his hands and wipped Kurama's tears away with his thumbs.

Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes and said, "I promise you Kurama I will never let anything happen to you ok. No one will ever change that. I will always be there to protect you from the world and yourself when you need it. All you have to do is call alright."

Kurama nodded his head.

Hiei said, "Are you going to be alright now?"

Kurama said, "Yeah I will. Thank You Hiei."

Hiei said, "Your welcome Kurama," Hiei got to his feet and reached his hand down to Kurama and said, "Now come on lets get on with this mission. The sooner we finish the sooner we can go home."

Kurama took his hand and Hiei pulled him to his feet and they ran the rest of the way to the power they were investigating. Hiei thought _I ment what I said Kurama I will never let anyone hurt you and I will never allow anything to happen to you so long as there is still breath in this body of mine you will always be safe from everything._


	2. Chapter 2 The Mission is Complete

Disclaimer I do not own Yu Yu Hakisho. I do however own the plot I also own the demon Demise.

Chapter Two: The Mission is Complete

Hiei and Kurama made it to the source of the huge demonic energy. What they saw scared them. They saw a huge demon four times as big as usual. Kurama was shaking a little bit and Hiei could see it. He grabbed Kurama's hand and squeezed it. Kurama looked at him and gave Hiei a weak smile and squeezed his hand back.

Kurama said, "Are you ready Hiei?"

Hiei said, "Yeah as ready as I could be. So lets get him so we can go home soon."

They charged this huge demon and they both hit him with everything they had. Hiei was able to dodge the attack sent at him. Hiei had jumped out of the way just as the demon smacked at him. Hiei landed on his knees and watched as Kurama went toward him. Hiei saw the attack headed for Kurama.

Hiei yelled, "KURAMA WATCH OUT!"

Kurama didn't have a chance to move he saw the demon's large forearm coming toward him and he heard Hiei yell at him but he couldn't move fast enough. The demon's forearm connected with Kurama's side and sent him flying. Kurama landed a little ways away from Hiei.

Hiei watched in horror as the demon's forearm collided with Kurama's side and then watched him fly through the air toward him. When Kurama landed Hiei went over to him and knelt down next to him. Kurama was having trouble breathing but he looked straight at Hiei and smiled.

Hiei smiled back at him and said, "Are you alright?"

Kurama sat up with help and said, "Yeah I will be fine. Who the hell is this? He's strong not to mention fast. I didn't even notice him move until a second before you yelled. I couldn't move fast enough."

He got to his feet with Hiei's help and gasped in pain then fell to his knees. Hiei still had a hold of him and kept him from hitting the ground too hard.

Hiei said, "Your not alright. He busted at lest 4 of your ribs and you know it. Stay here alright. I will take care of him. I don't want you to get anymore hurt than you are."

Hiei went to leave when he felt Kurama grab his arm and turned to look at him.

Kurama said, "No Hiei I will not let you fight this guy alone. I am helping you no matter how hurt I get."

Hiei said, "Kurama please just stay here."

Kurama said, "NO HIEI! I will not be a coward not now not ever again."

Hiei knew it was a waste of time to argue with Kurama now. He had made his up his mind and he wasn't going to change it.

Hiei said, "Fine but please be more careful. The idea of carrying you through Maki back to the human world doesn't appeal to me very well."

Kurama said, "Ok I will be more careful but you have to promise me that you will be careful as well."

Hiei said, "I promise Kurama I will be careful."

Hiei got Kurama up off the ground and together they fought this demon. Hiei was knocked into the rock face and fell to the ground hard. Kurama watched as Hiei didn't get back up. This made him very angry. He turned to the demon and had hate in his eyes.

Kurama said, "Who are you? What do you want here?"

The demon looked at him and said, "My name is Demise. I want nothing from this world but the destruction of it." Then Demise laughed so loud that the ground shook.

Kurama let out a vicious snarl then attacked Demise with all his strength. Hiei had woken up and felt the ground shake and heard the demon laughing. He looked up and saw Kurama was really pissed. He heard a snarl escape Kurama's throat and then he lunged at the demon. Hiei thought _What is he doing? He's going to be killed hitting him with all that energy at one time._

Kurama had hit Demise with everything he had. In the end Demise fell the ground dead. Hiei went over to Kurama and looked at him.

Hiei said, "Kurama are you all right?"

Kurama looked at him and said, "Yeah I'll be fine Hiei. I'm just a little tired that's al..."

Kurama passed out before he could finish his sentence. Hiei caught him and sighed. Hiei thought _I knew I would end up carrying Kurama back home in the end. I just thought it would have been on better circumstances. I can't believe he used almost all his spirit energy to get rid of that thing. He must have been very pissed off._

Hiei made his way back to the human world carrying Kurama on his back the whole way there. He made sure not to fall down because he could tell that Kurama wasn't just tired but also in pain a lot of pain. He had a few busted ribs that Hiei was sure of. But what else his injuries had been he couldn't tell.

Hiei made it to the entrance to Maki and walked through just as it was closing. He saw that it was really late at night. He thought _Oh man his mother is going to kill me when I walk through that door. Well with any luck she wont be home and she wont know that he got hurt in anyway._

Hiei made his way through the city to Kurama's house so he could let Kurama rest a while before they reported back to Koenma about what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3 What are friend's for?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakisho Characters. I do however own the plot.

Chapter Three: What are Friends for?

Hiei had made it to Kurama's house and saw the Police cars outside it. Hiei knew that his mother had called them and there was no way to get him to his house. So Hiei made a split second decision and decided to take Kurama to his place instead. He would call Kurama's mother from there and tell her that everything was alright.

Hiei made his way to his own hideout. He made sure to listen to Kurama's breathing as they continued down the street at a very fast pace. Hiei was running to get there. He had to get Kurama's ribs set and to do that he needed to lay him down somewhere and it wasn't safe out in the streets.

After a good half hour run Hiei finally made it to an Old abandoned Victorian Mansion. He climbed the steps and unlocked the door. Then made his way up the stairs to his own room. He laid Kurama on his bed and took his forest green sweater off. Hiei could already see the bruises start to show on Kurama's side where the demon had hit him.

After what seemed like an eternity(45 minutes to be exact) Hiei had finally gotten Kurama's ribs set. He noticed that he was breathing easier now. He bandaged them up then made his way to his phone. He dialed Kurama's number and waited for his mother to answer it.

Hiei heard, _Hello?_

Hiei said, "Yeah Mrs. Minamino its Hiei one of Shuichi'sfriends. I called to tell you that Shuuichi is alright and he's here with me. We got back late from the concert I'm sorry."

She said, "What concert? I didn't hear about a concert."

Hiei said, "Shuichi left you a note on the refrigerator because you weren't home. He knew you would be mad at him for going on a school night."

She said, "Where is he I wanna talk to him?"

Hiei had been expecting that one he smiled at his own genius than answered.

He said, "Shuichi is asleep right now. He's going to stay here tonight if that's alright. I will have him at school in the morning. He'll be home after that. If that's alright with you. Its just that I live pretty far from you guys and I'm already so tired I can't see straight and I'm the one driving but I can drop him off if you want."

To emphasize his point Hiei let out a big yawn.

She said, "No that's alright he can stay. Just make sure he gets to school on time. And thank you for calling me. I was really worried about him. Well good night Hiei."

Hiei said, "Good night Mrs. Minamino."

Then he hung up the phone and went back to his room. He saw Kurama sleeping there on his bed. He smiled to himself at the fact that he had finally let one of his friends into his own home. He hadn't shown it to anyone of them not even Kurama and he was best friends with him. Hiei was exhausted but he knew there was only one bed in the whole house and Kurama was on it.

Hiei picked Kurama up and pulled back the covers of the bed. He placed Kurama on one side of the bed and covered him up then climbed into the other side himself. He covered himself up and curled up next to Kurama. Hiei had a huge smile on his face as he thought _I finally got my favorite Kitsune in bed with me. I just hope he doesn't kill me when he wakes up in the morning._ Hiei yawned and fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of Kurama.


	4. Chapter 4 The Unbelievable Happenes

Disclaimer I do not own Yu Yu Hakisho. But I do however own the plot.

Chapter Four: The Unbelievable Happens

Kurama awake the next morning to the sun shining in his eyes. He opened them and didn't recognize the room he was in. He went to sit up and was racked with pain from his side. But he managed to prop. himself up on his elbow facing away from the window.

Kurama saw that the room was sparsely furnished. It had a bed in the center of the room near the window. An old fashioned Japanese dresser in the corner near the door and a desk in the corner across from the bed. In the center of it all was a pure black punching bag hanging from the ceiling. The was a clock on a bed side table across from him that read 4:30AM.

Kurama felt something move next to him on the bed. He hadn't noticed anyone in the room with him. He looked and saw Hiei sound asleep next to him. Kurama watched him for a minute before he realized that Hiei was having a nightmare.

Hiei let out a small whimper this saddened Kurama so he gently caressed Hiei's cheek and said, "Hiei its alright your safe. I'm right here I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you this."

Hiei had been running through the forest away from the fire. He was terrified of it. He wasn't watching where he was going and he ran into a Kitsune he knew. He screamed in his dream but not in real life. In real life he had let out a little whimper. The Kitsune knelt down in front of him and caressed his cheek.

The Kitsune said, "Hiei its alright your safe. I'm right here I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you this."

Hiei watched as the Kitsune was murdered right in front of his eyes. Hiei had tears running down his face as he tried to get him to wake up but found he couldn't. He didn't know what to do so he screamed so loud that it echoed throughout the forest.

Hiei sat straight up. He realized that he had actually screamed out loud. He also realized that he was actually crying. Hiei pulled his knees up to his chest and sat there with his head against them crying and trying to get his breath back from the dream.

Kurama had never seen Hiei like this before. It scared Kurama to see Hiei this way. He could smell Hiei's tears as well as see and hear them.

Kurama touched his arm and said, "Hiei are you alright?"

Hiei remembered that Kurama was next to him. He knew he had scared Kurama because he could hear it in his voice but he also heard the concern laced through it.

Hiei didn't lift his head but he said, "Yeah I'm fine Kurama. It was only a nightmare. I'll be fine. How do you feel this morning?"

Kurama said, "My ribs still hurt but that's to be expected but other wise I am fine. Where are we anyway Hiei?"

Hiei said, "Your at my place. Your mother got so worried about you that she called the police so I had to bring you here so I could bandage up your ribs so they didn't ask questions. I called her after I was done and told her we were at a concert and that you left a note on the fridge. Which you didn't but she won't know that she will probably thing she saw it and throw it away or something. But you can put one there before she comes home tonight and she won't know anything happened."

Kurama said, "Thank you Hiei. You didn't have to cover for me."

Hiei looked at him and smiled. He said, "Hey what are friends for huh?"

Kurama smiled then dropped it. He looked at Hiei who had started to stare out the window absent mindedly. Kurama sat completely up and turned to face Hiei.

Kurama said, "Hiei what was the nightmare about?"

Hiei didn't look at him and just said, "Its nothing Kurama. Why do you wanna know anyway?"

Kurama said, "Well if you talk about it then it will go away."

Hiei said, "This one wont ever go away Kurama so there is no point talking about it."

Kurama said, "Its not a dream is it? It's a memory of yours."

Hiei said sadly, "Yeah from when I was little but its nothing really. I'll be fine."

Kurama put his hand on his back and rubbed the spot between Hiei's shoulder blades. Hiei looked at him and smiled.

Kurama said, "You can tell me anything you want Hiei ok. I won't say anything to anyone."

Hiei sighed and looked back out the window and off into the distance.

Kurama took Hiei's chin in his hand and made him look into his eyes.

Kurama said, "Hiei if you ever wanna talk to me about something I will always listen alright. I am no more than a phone call away ok."

Hiei said, "Ok Kurama. Are you hungry?"

Kurama glanced at the clock and saw it read 5:00 Am. He looked back at Hiei and smiled.

Kurama said, "Its 5 Am Hiei. We still have three hours before we have to be up."

Hiei looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 am he laughed. Kurama joined him in the laughter.

Hiei said, "Well I guess we should get back to sleep huh?"

Kurama nodded his head. Hiei got up and closed the curtains on the window then climbed back into bed. Kurama laid back down and Hiei stayed sitting up thinking. Kurama touched his back gently. Hiei turned and looked at him.

Kurama said softly, "Come here Hiei."

Hiei laid down and Kurama put his arms around him. Hiei laid his head on Kurama's chest and listened to his heart beating. Kurama rubbed Hiei's back with one hand and ran his fingers through his black and white hair till he heard Hiei softly snoring in his arms.

Kurama kissed Hiei's head and said, "Sweet dreams Hiei. Your safe in my arms I promise you that. Nothing is going to hurt you. Not a physical being or a memory of old."

Then Kurama fell to sleep as well. The two of them slept for hours in each others arms. When Hiei awoke to the annoying buzzing of the alarm. He smacked it to the floor where it stopped buzzing. He felt arms wrapped around him and he vaguely remembered falling asleep in Kurama's arms.

Hiei said, "Kurama come on man. Its time to get up."

Kurama groaned in his sleep. Hiei knew he was waking up but slowly. Hiei laid there and was met by bright green eyes. Hiei smiled as did Kurama. Kurama stared straight into the violet eyes of his best friend Hiei.

Kurama said, "Did you sleep better than before Hiei?"

Hiei said, "Yeah I did. Thank you for keeping them away."

Kurama said, "Well like you said before Hiei what are friends for."


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth is Out

1Disclaimer I do not own Yu Yu Hakisho. I do however own the plot and the other characters.

Chapter Five: The Truth is Out

They got up and made their way down to the dinning room. Hiei motioned for Kurama to sit down. But Kurama stayed standing.

Hiei said, "I will be right back alright. You can sit down till I get back ok."

Kurama said, "Ok."

Kurama sat at the table while Hiei went into the Kitchen. He went passed the Kitchen through the door in the back. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

The door opened and a young woman answered and said, "Yes Master Hiei. What can I help you with?"

Hiei very rarely bothered her. Even for something as trivial as a meal. He normally ate at Kurama's but since Kurama was here he wanted to give him the same hospitality.

Hiei said, "Lily would you be kind enough to make me and my friend some breakfast."

Lily smiled and said, "Of course Master Hiei. I would be delighted to make you two some breakfast. Is this the same friend you spend so much time with?"

Hiei said, "Yeah it is. Thank you Lily."

Hiei then left and headed for the dining room. He sat across from Kurama and smiled at how the Kitsune looked curious at him.

Hiei said, "Breakfast will be ready shortly ok. And don't look at me like that."

Kurama said, "Ok. What way?"

Hiei said, "That sad sort of way you do when I do something wrong."

Kurama said, "Sorry I didn't know I was."

Hiei said, "Its alright. I just don't like that look on your face that much."

Ten minutes later a young woman came into the dinning room carrying a tray. Hiei went to get up but was given a really stern look.

Lily said, "Sit back down Master Hiei. I very rarely get to do my job so let me do it."

Kurama looked at Hiei with surprise on his face because one this young lady had called him Master Hiei and two he had listened to her.

Hiei said, "Alright Lily just don't hurt yourself."

Lily smiled and said, "I won't don't worry."

She placed a plate, 2 glass, and sliver wear in front of both boys. Then she place a big bowl of scramble eggs, a big plate of pancakes, a big plate of Sausage, as well as a big plate of bacon, a pitcher of Orange Juice as well as one of Milk, a big bowl of hash browns, and a big plate of toast, as well as a huge slab of real butter on the table in front of the boys.

Kurama saw Hiei's eyes and couldn't believe he had asked her to make all of this just for them. But he knew that Hiei probably didn't eat at home often. Kurama just watched Hiei who looked astonished.

Lily had went to serve them when Kurama looked at Hiei who then grabbed her hand. Lily looked at him.

Lily said, "Is something wrong Master Hiei?"

Hiei said, "You needn't serve us Lily. We are grown boys and can do it ourselves."

Lily looked from Hiei to Kurama and said, "Alright if that's what you want I wont argue with it. I will be back when you are done."

She went through the door and into the Kitchen. Hiei got up and started for the door but turned back to Kurama.

Hiei said, "Go ahead and start ok. I will be right back."

Kurama said, "I think I will wait for you to come back."

Hiei went into the kitchen and saw Lily sweeping the floor. He went over to her and grabbed the broom. Lily looked at him with a curious look because she didn't know what was wrong.

Lily said, "Did I do something wrong?"

Hiei said, "No you didn't do anything wrong."

He walked over to the cabinets and grabbed two glasses, a plate, and silver wear from them. Then turned around and went to Lily.

Hiei said, "Come on Lily. I want you to join us for breakfast. I don't spend that much time home I know and for that I am sorry. So let me make up for my absence. Come and eat with Kurama and myself. You could do with the company I am sure."

Kurama could hear them in the Kitchen from the Dinning room where he sat and waited for Hiei to come back. He smiled to himself because Hiei was showing him a side of him he hadn't seen before.

Lily said, "Hiei I am a servant nothing more. Please treat me as one."

Hiei set the dishes on the counter and turned to Lily and smiled. He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

Hiei said, "Lily you are the closets thing I have to a family. You know that and I promised your family when they died I would take care of you alright. I am trying to keep that promise. You know I was left with nothing before your family left me everything I have now. I have no use for them you know that. That is why I gave them to you. The only thing I need is a roof over my head that is all. A place to call home but that can be anywhere."

Lily said, "Then why do you stay here?"

Hiei said, "I stay here because if I leave you will have no one. We are both orphans Lily all we have is each other. That is something no one can take from us. So will you come eat with us?"

Lily said, "Ok Master Hiei."

Hiei turned and took the dishes and said, "Do me a favor? Please stop calling me Master Hiei ok. I have known you since you were a baby. If you want you can call me brother. But I don't want to hear the word master from you ever again ok."

Lily said, "Ok Hiei."

Hiei smiled and kissed Lily's cheek and they headed out to the dinning room where Kurama was waiting patently for them to come out. He set the dishes down on the table and pulled a chair out for Lily who sat down. Then Hiei took his chair and they started to dig into the food. The entire time talking to each other. Hiei thought for the first time _I truly do have a family don't I. I am not alone. I have a little sister and a best friend. I don't ever have to be alone again. I think I like this feeling._


	6. Chapter 6 Kurama's Demon is Released

1Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakisho. I do however own the Plot and any other characters.

Chapter Six: Kurama's Demon is Released

After breakfast they headed for Kurama's house where his mother had already left for work. Kurama wrote a note for the previous night and hid it under the refrigerator then went up to his room and changed his cloths and grabbed his school stuff. Then they headed out the door to go to school. They were walking when Kurama doubled over in pain. Hiei grabbed him and looked at him with concern on his face.

Hiei said, "Kurama are you alright?"

Kurama said, "Its my side."

Kurama fell to his knees they were right outside the school and Kurama screamed at the top of his lungs because it hurt so bad. Hiei just cradled him in his arms while people watched with concern on their faces.

Hiei said, "Shuuichi?"

Kurama was in so much pain he just ignored everything else. Hiei was really worried about him.

He looked and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara. He looked to one of the other students.

Hiei said, "Can one of you guys go and get Yusuke and Kuwabara please?"

One of the girls went toward them and said, "Urameshi, Kuwabara?"

They turned around and saw a girl coming toward them. They had heard the scream and saw the bunch of kids but figured it was a fight.

Yusuke said, "What do you want?"

The girl said, "Your friend Hiei said to come get you. Something is wrong with Shuuichi."

Yusuke and Kuwabara took off for the group of children in the middle of the school yard. They got through the crowd and saw Kurama cradled in Hiei's arms. But it was Kurama who had screamed they realized that then.

Yusuke said, "Hiei what's wrong with him?"

Yusuke had knelt down next to them. He saw that Hiei had Kurama's face away from the rest for more than one reason. Yusuke saw that Kurama had his teeth sank into Hiei's arm to keep from screaming and he had tears running down his face. Kurama looked at Yusuke and he saw that Kurama's eyes had changed from their normal green color to Youko's violet color. This scared Yusuke as well as Kuwabara who had caught a glimpse of it.

Hiei said softly so only Yusuke would hear, "He busted his ribs last night with that damn demon Koenma sent us after. They haven't healed right or something. He was fine for a while then just doubled over in pain and fell to his knees and screamed."

Yusuke said just as softly, "Why is his fangs in your arm?"

Hiei said, "To keep him from screaming and alerting anyone else. We have to get him out of here because he's already busted my arm with his jaws and he can't hold Youko back for very much longer. I am no match for his bloodlust. He let him out during the battle and killed the damn demon but ever since he's been battling him to keep him in check. I think this is the breaking point."

Kuwabara went over to Hiei and Picked Kurama up. Hiei got up as well to keep from having his arm ripped off. Kuwabara looked at Hiei who had looked directly at Kurama. The whole school could see that he had his teeth in Hiei's arm.

Hiei said, "Shuuichi I need you to let go now alright. I know it hurts but you have to let go of my arm or we can't get you out of here."

Kurama wasn't there anymore he knew this now. It was Youko he was dealing with. Hiei didn't like this. He looked at Kuwabara who was just as worried. Yusuke was really worried because he saw how Youko had acted.

Hiei said softly in Kurama's ear, "Ok Youko I need you to let go alright. I know it hurts but if you keep a hold of my arm we can't make the pain go away. Now you can either let go yourself or I can make you let go. Which do you want?"

Youko let go of Hiei's arm and bit down hard on his own tongue. Hiei knew that it had to hurt. They made their way to Yusuke's car where Hiei got in the back with Youko and Kuwabara got in the front. Youko looked at Hiei who saw the blood running down his face and he put his arm to Youko's face who bit down hard on it.

The others heard Hiei silently scream. They turned and Yusuke saw that Youko had his arm again. He went to grab Youko by the throat when Hiei grabbed his arm and shook his head no.

Hiei said, "Just get Kurama to the hospital now. I gave him my arm because he will bite through his tongue if we are not careful. I would rather have him break my arm than that. I can deal with this pain for a while. Just hurry Yusuke. I can only control Youko for so long."


	7. Chapter 7 Sometimes it is Not Your Fault

Disclaimer I do not own Yu Yu Hakisho. I do however own the plot and any other character.

Chapter Seven: Sometimes it is Not Your Fault

Yusuke floored the car all the way to the hospital. They got him inside. Where he was taken to a room. Hiei refused to leave him alone. The others knew why or at least thought they knew why he refused to leave. The doctor allowed it as long as he stayed out of the way.

When they were done the doctor saw the way Hiei was cradling his arm. He went to him and went to grab his arm when Hiei pulled away from him.

Hiei said, "Is he going to be alright?"

The doctor said, "Yeah he will we gave him something to help him sleep. Now will you let me see your arm?"

Hiei said, "I already know its broke so don't bother."

The doctor said, "Well that is even more reason for you to let me look at it."

Hiei said, "Will you leave me alone after I let you see my arm?"

The doctor said, "Yes I will if that is what you want."

Hiei followed the doctor into a room where he removed his shirt. The doctor saw all the scares along his body. He knew this young man had been through a lot.

Hiei said, "Here take a look. I know it looks like I was bitten by a dog but I wasn't. I let my friend bit down on my arm instead of his own tongue."

The doctor said, "Well I think you should have let him bite down on his tongue from the looks of your arm but you are a good friend to let him.'

He cleaned his arm out and put stitches in it where it was needed then put it in a cast. The doctor watched Hiei who was watching Kurama. He was waking up and he knew it was Kurama inside that body right now. Hiei looked at the doctor and saw he was almost done.

He said, "When your done can I go in with my friend please?"

The doctor said, "I think you should go back to school and come back later."

Hiei said, "Please I am being nice. I am asking for permission but I will stay by his side whether you say so or not."

The doctor looked at him and said, "You can stay with him. But your friends have to go back to school though. They can't stay here with you. We also need to call his mother and tell her that he is here."

Hiei said, "I will call her she won't be so apt to freak or pass out if I call but if you call she probably will."

The doctor said, "Alright but just have her come here and I will explain it to her."

Hiei said, "Ok I will."

When they were done Kurama was moved to a room of his own. Hiei went out to Yusuke and Kuwabara. They were waiting for him to come out to get them or at least to tell them something.

Hiei said, "Kurama will be fine as will I."

Hiei showed them his arm at that point. The hissed in disbelief.

Hiei said, "The doctor said you two have to go back to school. He said you two can't stay here with us. I will stay here with him so don't worry alright. If anything goes wrong I will call the school alright or Kuwabara's cell phone alright. But don't worry you know who is gone its Kurama again."

Yusuke said, "Alright. We will head back to school. We'll tell them that you stayed here with him. Are they going to call his mother?"

Hiei looked at Kuwabara and said, "No I am. Kuwabara can I borrow your cell phone for a minute please?"

Kuwabara and the other two went out the door. Where Kuwabara handed Hiei his cell phone. Hiei dialed Kurama's mother's work number. He walked away from the others. Yusuke wondered how he knew the number by memory but pushed it aside.

Hiei heard, _Hello_.

Hiei said, "Yeah Mrs. Minamino its Hiei again."

She said, "What is it Hiei? Did you take Shuuichi to school?"

He said, "Yeah I did but there was a problem."

She said, "What kind of problem?"

They had made up a lie to tell the hospital so they wouldn't get suspicious. They had said that they had been in an accident with their car. The car had been totaled and Yusuke and Kuwabara had decided to take them to the hospital since they were up walking around.

Hiei said, "We got into an accident with my car."

She said, "Is Shuuichi alright? Are you alright?"

The others could hear him talking to her. But they couldn't hear her talking so it was a one sided conversation.

Hiei said, "I'm alright I just broke my arm. Shuuichi on the other hand busted a few ribs and is in the hospital. The doctor wants you to come out here so he can talk to you. He's fine as far as anything else. He was awake the whole time and on his feet so he is fine."

She said, "I want you to stay there do you hear me. I have a few choice words for you when I get there. Do you understand me Hiei?'

Hiei said, "Yes ma'am. Good bye."

She said, "Good bye."

He went over to them and handed Kuwabara back the phone.

Hiei said, "Thank you. She will be here shortly she only works 15 minutes away from here."

Yusuke said, "What was up with the 'yes ma'am' Hiei?"

Hiei said, "She's mad at me. I mean really mad at me. Kurama didn't go home last night because it was like 2 am when we came back into this world and she had the Police there so I took him to my house. And I called her from there and told her that he was staying there with me and now this. Man she is going to skin me."

Hiei had sat down on the bench. Yusuke knelt down in front of him while Kuwabara sat next to him. Kuwabara had put his hand on the middle of his back where Kurama normally would rub when Hiei was down in the dumps. Yusuke put a hand on Hiei's knee and the other one he used to grab his chin.

Yusuke said, "Hiei this wasn't your fault alright. Things happen that are beyond your control."

Hiei said, "This was my fault Yusuke. I promised him I wouldn't let anything happen to him and I did. How could I have been so stupid to let him get hurt. After what happened last time."

Yusuke said, "Hiei please its really not your fault. He was doing his job right?"

Hiei said, "Yeah he was."

Yusuke said, "There you have it. He wouldn't let you do this alone we know that. He'll be ok."


	8. There is only so much one person can tak

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakisho. I do however own the plot and any other Character.

Chapter Eight: There is Only So Much Pain One Person Can Take

Hiei was still on the bench with Kuwabara next to him and Yusuke in front of him. Mrs. Minamino had pulled up and was walking toward them when he heard what they were saying.

Yusuke said, "Hiei this wasn't your fault alright. Things happen that are beyond your control."

Hiei said, "This was my fault Yusuke. I promised him I wouldn't let anything happen to him and I did. How could I have been so stupid to let him get hurt. After what happened last time."

Yusuke said, "Hiei please its really not your fault. He was doing what his job right?"

Hiei said, "Yeah he was."

Yusuke said, "There you have it. He wouldn't let you do this alone we know that. He'll be ok you will see."

Hiei was crying and Yusuke had never seen him cry before neither had Kuwabara. It unnerved them to see him like this.

Yusuke said, "Hiei come on what's with the tears? You never cry."

Hiei said, "Can I tell you two something?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara said, "Yeah you can Hiei. What is it?"

Hiei said, "You have to swear never to say a word to Shuuichi or anyone else."

They both said, "I swear."

Hiei took a deep breath and looked at the sidewalk. He had to think this through. He thought _Am I sure I love him? Yeah I am I love Kurama with all my heart. He's my little Kitsune no one else's._

Hiei stayed staring at the ground when he said, "I love him."

Yusuke said, "You love who? Shuuichi?"

Hiei said, "Yeah I always have since the first day I met him. I spend more time with him at his house then in my own. I can't stand to be away from him more than a minute. I even sit outside his window while he sleeps at night."

Hiei looked up at Yusuke with pleading eyes and said, "Yusuke I can't loose him to anything. He's all I have in this world other than Lily."

Yusuke put his arms around Hiei and said, "Don't worry Hiei you won't loose him. We will make sure of that. Right Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara said, "Right. We wont let anything happen to him so long as there is breath in our bodies. You won't have to worry about him so much."

Hiei said, "Its just that he is so reckless. He even sleeps with his windows unlocked. He's too trusting of people andits going to get him hurt or worse if he's not careful."

They were talking so much they didn't notice Mrs. Minamino coming toward them. Hiei saw her first and stood up. The others noticed how he was acting and they looked and saw Kurama's mother coming toward them. Hiei knew she had heard everything he had said. Hiei walked out of the circle and walked toward her. Mrs. Minamino took one look at Hiei and even after hearing what he said was still very pissed at him.

She said, "Hiei I heard what you were telling you friends. But that doesn't change the fact that you almost got my son killed. Do you realize that?"

Hiei said, "Yes Ma'am. I am sorry."

She said, "Your sorry now I am sure but were you sorry when it happened. What were you two doing when it happened?"

Hiei said, "We were listening to music and talking nothing else. I just lost control of it. I tried to make sure the car didn't crash on his side. It mostly crashed on my side."

Yusuke said, "Yeah when we came up on it. The car was crushed more on Hiei's side of the car than Shuuichi's side. They were out and walking away from it. We decided to bring them here to get them checked out."

She said, "That doesn't mean anything. He could have killed Shuuichi."

Hiei said, "I am sorry for what I did. I know you already do not think very highly of me anyway after last night and now this."

She said, "You are right about that. I am still mad at you for keeping him out so late on a school night and then you go and do something stupid like this. I should call your parents and tell them what you did."

Everyone hadn't expected that. The other two had parents to call and so did Kurama but Hiei didn't. He only had Lily and she was younger than he was.

She said, "What do you think of that one Hiei? Maybe I should call your parents and tell them."

Hiei just looked at the ground and then looked at her. He looked her right in the eye and took a deep breath then let it out before he began.

Hiei said, "You are more than welcome to try Mrs. Minamino but you should know I don't have any parents. The only one at my house is the daughter of the family I served for. She is younger than me so you are more than welcome to call Lily and tell her but she knows already. All except the accident but you will only worry her so I wish you wouldn't call her just to worry her."

She said, "Wait a minute you mean to tell me that you had my son at a house where there wasn't a single adult?"

He said, "Yeah but he was safe there. I wouldn't let anything happen to him. You should know that by now. I have kept him safe more than anyone including yourself."

She said, "I don't even wanna talk about it right now. You three should get to school."

She was headed inside when Hiei said, "Actually I would like to stay if that is alright with you? The doctor already said I could."

She said, "I don't care. You can stay just keep away from me for right now. I am still very pissed off at you. Yusuke and Kuwabara you two go to school alright. I don't want you two to fail either."

They said their goodbyes and said they would talk to him later. Hiei walked behind Mrs. Minamino as they headed toward Kurama's room. The doctor asked to talk to her but Hiei was allowed to go into the room by himself. He sat in the chair next to Kurama's bed and held his hand.

Hiei but his head against Kurama's hand and said, "Kurama please you have to wake up soon."

Hiei must have fallen asleep because he awoke to the feeling of a hand on his head. He looked up and saw Kurama's bright green eyes looking back at him. Hiei looked at Kurama with hiscrimson eyes and smiled.

Hiei said, "Its about time you woke up Kurama. I was beginning to wonder whether you would or not."

Kurama said, "I should say the same thing Hiei because I have been trying to wake you up for almost three hours now. Visiting hour is over and my mom told them to let you stay. She isn't happy with you in the least."

Hiei said, "We told everyone that we were involved in a car accident even though I don't drive but they bought it including your mother. So oh well I am just glad your alright."


	9. Chapter 9 Letter to my fans

1Dear fans,

I am sorry to have to say this but all my stories got deleted off of my hard drive so I have to rewrite everything. I am sorry to the fans of "the pain of loving another" and the fans of "Inuyasha's pack and Inuyasha's journal" I have to rewrite those ones. I will update them as soon as I can. I am sorry for the inconvenience.

Sincerely,

Camthalion23


End file.
